Harrry being hentai!
by Hatake Neigichi
Summary: 'LOOK AT YOUR BACK NOW HARRY' Just that :Þ Sorry guys! I'm bad at Summary kalo mau tau lebih lanjut silahkan dibaca FF nista ini /\ REVIEW PLEASEE...


Harry Potter © J.K Rowling-Sama

Icha-Icha Paradise © Masashi Kishimoto and Jiraya-sama.

Harry Being Hentai! © Hatake Neigichi

Pairing : DRARRY slight ROMIONE *nohateplease*

Rate : T semi M (atau udah M? Nei tak tahu~)

Genre : Romance and Humor maybe?

Year : 7th

WARN(?) : Canon! GAJE! ALUR CEPET! BOYxBOY! YAOI! My firts Drarry! First FF on Harry Potter's Archive! OOC! Anggaplah di dunia HP modern~ And the others.

Summaries : 'LOOK AT YOUR BACK NOW HARRY!' Just that :Þ Sorry guys! I'm bad at Summary kalo mau tau lebih lanjut silahkan dibaca FF nista ini ^/\^ EVERYBODY REVIEW PLEASE!

And this Drarry FanFiction for HanariaBlack! =]

And if kak Hana see this,and know who I am,please review =']

Don't like don't read.

Hatake Neigichi present...

Harry Being Hentai!

.

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh membahana di seluruh bagian alua besar. Pantas karna jam sekarang adalah jamnya makan malam.

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda,berseragamkan Griffindor,bermata hijau apel,dan rambut berantakan sedang menuju meja Gryffindor untuk sarapan bersama Ron dan Hermione.

"Hei Ron,'Mione" sapanya sambil menunjukan senyum hangatnya dan duduk dihadapan kedua sahabatnya dan mengisi piring nya yang kosong dengan berbagai makanan.

"Hey Mate" balas Ron sambil memasukan potongan sosis berukuran besar ke mulutnya. "Hey Harry" kali ini Hermione yang membalasnya,sekilas menatap Harry dan kemudian beralin ke buku yang di pegang Hermione.

"Kau tidak makan 'Mione?" tanya Harry yang heran melihat Hermione belum makan juga. "Sudah Harry,kau saja yang datangnya telat" jawabnya yang di panggil Harry pun hanya menaikan kedua alisnya dan melanjutkan acara makan nya yang tertunda sementara Ron asik dengan Dialy Prophet nya dan dinner porsi besarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Harry mengeluarkan sesuatu dari Ranselnya,sebuah kotak bewarna hitang agak besar,yang bisa terbelah jadi dua dan di alas bagian atas nya bertuliskan 'ACER'. Kalian pasti tau apa itu kan?

"Laptop baru Mate?" tanya Ron di sela sela makanya,yap! Laptop,Hermione memandangnya dengan heran.

"Tidak juga Ron,pemberian Sirius 2 tahun lalu sebagai hadial ulang tahun ku" jawabnya. Sementara Hermione dan Ron hanya menaikan kesua alisnya.

Setelah sang laptop pun nyala,Harry pun mengkoneksikan Modemnya ke laptopnya,tak lama Harry sudah serius berkutat pada laptonnya sekarang sementara makanan nya dia letakan begitu saja di samping laptop.

Now~ ayo kita lihat apa yang Harry lihat di laptop itu. Pelajaran kah? Ilmu lain kah? Atau jangan-jangan ehem.. Something mature? :Þ Who knows?

Well ayo kita teliti lebih lanjut.. Ada kata kata.. Icha.. Apakah kalian bisa menebaknya? Ada dua kata 'Icha' dan oh-oh ada kata-kata Paradise!

Icha-Icha Paradise? Oh no Harry.. You're being hentai! Look at your back!

Kalian sudah tau bukan apa itu Icha-Icha Paradise?

Harry membaca artikel itu dengan serius dan sekali kali tersenyum mencurigakan dan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

'Harry! Look at your back! NOW!' Hermione membatin sambil menahan tawanya,begitu pula yang dilakukan Ron sekarang, makananya sudah habis,bersih,kinclong~ Ron pun kini hanya bisa tersenyum.

Saking seriusnya Harry benar benar dia menyadari apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Namun pada akhirnya Harry menyadari tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ka-kalian kenapa?" tanya Harry gugup pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ti-tidak. Kau lanjutkan bacamu itu." Jawab Hermione menahan tawa.

"Hmm baiklah terserah kalian" HYAA! Bodohnya Harry!dia sama sekali tidak menyadari siapa yang ada dibelakangnya! Poor yew Hawwy-kun :Þ

Harry pun melanjut kan membaca 'ehem' Icha-Icha Paradise nya. Namun tiba tiba...

"Kau sedang membaca apa,Sweet?" Nah Loh! Sape tuh? Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Harry menenggang dan membatu seketika.

"Harry? Aku bertanya padamu! Kau sedang membaca apa hm?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

Harry perlahan membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang,dan langsung saja Harry menutup laptop nya dengan kasar.

"Bu-bukan a-apa-apa Draco hehe Su-sungguh" jawab Harry gugup dengan memasang tenyum terpaksa.

Yang dipanggil Draco tadi hanya menaikan sebelah alis matanya sambil menyeringai dan melipat keduatanganya di depan dadanya dan duduk di sebelah Harry yang langsung merebut Laptop Harry tampa membiarkan Harry menyentuh Laptopnya lagi. Harry pun pasrah.

Oke,sebenarnya Harry dam Draco sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak tahun ke-5 mereka. Draco yang sangat over pada Harry sedangkan Harry semakin hari semakin berani membaca bacaan yang 'Something' gitu,ya contohnya Icha-Icha Paradise itu.

"Harry,kenapa kau membaca ini huh?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Draco setelah memeriksa apa yang dibaca Harry tadi. Sebenarnya Draco suka membacanya sebagian tadi sebelum Harry sadar kalau Draco ada di belakangnya.

"Jawab,Harry.."

"Errmm.. Itu.. Itu.." jawab Harry gugup dan saat Harry ingin meminta bantuan dari kedua sahabatnya, malah kedua orang itu sedang bergandengan tangan dan dengan santainya melenggang meninggalkan aula besar yang otomatis meninggal kan Harry juga.

"Itu apa? Apa kau mau melakukan apa yang ada di artikel Harry?"

"Ti-tidak!" Jawabnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Sudah kau mengaku saja Harry,kau ingin kan?" goda Draco sambil memajukan wajahnya ke arah Harry,sementara wajah Harry semakin merah dibuatnya.

Harry tidak menjawab dia hanya menatap iris kelabu milik kekasih tercintanya itu. Dan saat itu juga Draco menjauh kan jarang antara mereka dan membereskan barang-barang milik Harry dan memasukanya kedalam ransel Harry.

"Minumlah dulu Harry" perintahnya,Harry pun menaatinya. Dan saat itu juga Draco menyeret Harry ke suatu tempat. "He-hei! kau mau menyeretku kemana?" tanya Harry dengan nada panik. "Ikuti saja perintahku!" Tegas Draco.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Harry di seret Draco,akhirnya sekarang Harry dan Draco berada di menara Astronomi. "Untuk apa kesini Draco?" Tanya Harry setelah dia sudah tidak diseret oleh Draco lagi. "Menurutmu?" Jawab Draco sambil menyeringai lebar. Perlahan tapi pasti Draco meniadakan jarak antara mereka dan dengan segera Draco mengecup bibir kemerehan milik Harry.

Lama kelamaan Ciuman lembit itu menjadi ciuman mendominasi, "Ngghhh.." Desah Harry di sela-sela ciuman panas yang meleka lakukan.

Draco segera melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan tubuh Harry dengan gerakan erotis. "Sshhh.."

Ciuman Draco segera beralih ke leher jenjang milik Harry,Draco mencium,menjilat,dan menggigit pelan sehingga tercipta tanda Kiss Mark yang banyak disana "Asshh.. Dracoo~ aangghh" Racau Harry sambil meremas pelan rambut Harry.

Draco menyudahi ciumannya dan melihat wajah kemerahan Harry. "Draco?" Prtotes Harry.

"Apa kau menikmatinya honey?" Tanya Draco dengan mengecup bibir Harry sekilas. Harry hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. "Baiklah akan kulanjutkan.." kata Draco dengan nada menggoda sambil menjilati leher Harry yang bertandakan Kiss Mark. Sementara tangan jail Draco dengan cepat meremas 'ehem' Harry kuat-kuat.

"ARGHH! Angghh.. DRACO!" Teriak Harry kaget karna perlakuan yang Draco berikan sementara Draco hanya terkekeh penlan,dan menyeringan di sela sela pembuatan Kiss Mark nya.

Dan malam itupun penuh dengan desahan-desahan erotis yang berasal dari 2 pemuda yang telah dimabuk cinta~

.

.

.

.

.

Nei : HOYA! FINALY! ONE SHOOT! Seselai 2 jam wakakak~ gimana? Kurang puas kah anda? :' EMANGGGG! PENDEK BANGETT! tapi review pleaseeee...

Kakashi : NEIGICHI! (OOC BANGET..)

Nei : *tegang* eh iya? Ada apa Kakashi-san? *nunduk takut*

Kakashi : Hey! Kau ini masih kecil! 15 tahun aja belum sudah tau isi Icha-Icha paradise dan berani membuat FF rate M?

Nei : Go-gomen Kakashi-san..

Harry & Draco : Mampus lu Nei!

Nei : Diem lu! *dijitak kakashi* aaa.. Ittaaii.. Haaaa! Udah udah! Nei-chan mau penutupan dulu nih! Udah marahinya tar aja! Dan lo Drarry! Gue bales lu bedua!

Heee.. Maaf ya kawan hehe btw Hentai Itu sama aja kaya 'Pervert' bagi yang belum tau..

Nei juga butuh Kritik dan saran atas FF yang Nei buat :') jujur saya bangga banget 2 jam ngebuat nya Huaaa.. *nangis bombay* *lebay*

SO? MIND TO REVIEW EVERYBODY? Terima flame ko =] asalkan membangun dan dengan kata kata yang tidak kasar!

Thanks for reading! =* xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
